The Guardians
by Red Thindra
Summary: A mysterious Blonde female appears that Malik seems to know very little about. Yami Malik seems to know a lot more about her, but refuses to give. When Bakura, Seto, and some others are kidnapped, and the others are all seperated. What to do?
1. Chapter 1 Lauren and Malik

Thindra: My very First Fanfic!  
Malik: Were you on a sugar high when you wrote this.  
Marik: I bet she was!  
Lauren: You always get on sugar highs Marik, and your saying she's on  
one!  
Thindra: You guys knock it off! I haven't had a slurpee today, and  
Marik you have to stay out of the sugar cubes.  
Malik: He's very addicted to them.  
Marik: (blushes) I am not. (then pops a sugar cube into his mouth)  
Lauren: Sure your not. (Rolls eyes)  
Thindra: Okay, lets go onto the chapter you guys; the fighting and  
sugar highs are getting old.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, but I do own Lauren, Justin, Casey,  
and 'Gods of Faith,'  
  
Chapter 1  
Lauren And Marik  
  
"Why do you even bother to come? You're a horrible duellist." Casey growled. Lauren just ignored her. "What the heck to you wish to do with your life, once the duels stop?"  
"Listen I've got to meet somebody now, if you don't mind." Lauren said.  
"I do mind. You know what you act and dress weird, it's like you don't care what people think about you." Casey spoke rather loudly. The mall was crowded, and she was attracting attention quickly.  
"Well, I don't care, and at least I'm not wearing a black mini skirt that's too small, or a see through tank top." Lauren shot back.  
"You go girl!" Someone in the gathering crowd yelled.  
"Of all the things to say. You look like a slut." Casey growled. Security was coming, but they stayed back in the crowd watching, both girls had a feeling that they wanted to see where this was going.  
"What and like you don't." Lauren growled. "Listen Casey, I have to go! And I'm not going to stay here talking crap from you like this. Good- bye!" With that Lauren walked off.  
  
* * *  
  
"So, who do we have to meet here again?" Bakura asked.  
"A friend," Marik said, with a laugh. "You'll like her. Attitude should be her name, but it isn't even close."  
"A girl! Are you going weak in the head or what Marik?" Bakura muttered.  
"You'll just have to wait and see. And I think that you might. know her." Marik mentioned.  
"Look, I'm five thousand years old and you expect me to remember every single girl I've ever met. Your sixteen, so it's easier for you to remember the girls you've met." Bakura mumbled shocked.  
"Really, that depends on what side your looking on." Marik growled. Then sat down on a bench right in front of the water fountain.  
"You're tired already." Bakura said, with a look of disapproval. "You have to be kidding me."  
"No, I'm not tired I told her I would meet her here." Marik said. He looked over at the slowly evaporating crowd. A red head walked away from it, a brunette followed her. He gave a sharp whistle. The red head looked at him sharply. Her arm swung around and connected with the brunette's face sharply. Once the brunette was on the ground, she walked over in his direction.  
"Your friend's mouth is hanging open. Don't tell me that this Bakura." She said.  
"Yep! So, how are.um. you?" Marik asked.  
"It depends, I think I like it better with you, Marik. That girl is enough to drive anyone mad." She said.  
"Do you mind calling me Malik, not Marik?" Marik snapped.  
"It depends on who I'm talking to Marik, is it you or the little boy lost inside." She retorted.  
"You'll be talking with me, Marik, most of the time." He snapped.  
"Fine! Doesn't bother me, one sprite is as good as another." She grinned.  
"Sprite?" Bakura gave a questioning look.  
"You know, the spirit that enters someone and takes control of them. They're also called Yami." She explained. "But, from what I hear the sprite's were more powerful then Yami's, and smarter too." The look that she gave was more along the lines of 'take the bait'.  
"Stop it. Lauren did you get what I asked you to?" Marik asked.  
"Yes, I did." Lauren retorted.  
"What did you get?" A voice said from behind her.  
"Casey, will you stop following me! I can get along on my own." Lauren growled.  
"Well, I can't help it that you suddenly appeared in my life." Casey retorted.  
"Hey, look it's starting again." Someone called out.  
Lauren groaned. "I don't need this today. Let's go! Before we're kicked out of the mall."  
"Well, I guess you do like shopping." Casey said. The next moment she was on her butt, sitting on the floor.  
"Sorry, my foot slipped. Marik I'll meet up with you later, I've got some dead weight to get rid of." With that she walked off.  
"Marik, what kind of name is Marik?" Casey asked as she ran after Lauren.  
"That girl is vicious." Bakura said.  
"You should see her when she's angry." Marik pointed out. "But that's not the point, we should see her again, and soon. Her power is growing rapidly and that's what bothers me. It might become a danger even to herself."  
  
* * *  
  
Lauren walked home alone; the light drizzle didn't bother her. Her black jeans, purple t-shirt, blue jacket, and her running shoes were soaked. The wind was freezing cold. Hair was in her eyes, despite the ponytail that fought to hold all the hair back.  
The street was deserted even though the tournament had ended, a few cars whizzed by, many holding use-to-be tournament contestants, but at least they were dry. A local restaurant was open, and the smell of food had reached her nostrils. Food to her looked and tasted the same no matter how much others tried to disguise it with their shapes and flavours even the smells were all the same.  
The technology was advancing fast and she knew this; soon people would be controlled by something else. She shivered at that thought; people of today don't know what they were getting themselves into.  
Taking a smoke out of her pocket, went underneath awning, she lit it, and then put her lighter away. She began to breath in the chemicals. It wouldn't harm her, for some reason, when she was suppose to have died twice, she was up and going. Even the doctors were confused that she was even alive.  
She stopped and looked in at the restaurant; kids, and adults sitting with or alone at tables. She couldn't even remember being that young; anything about her past was, so unclear. The wind blew making her shiver. She sensed Marik coming, which was not usual. His motorcycle was loud enough that she heard him blocks away. Instead of waiting she went into the restaurant.  
"How may I help you?" The man that showed peoples their seat.  
"Table for two, please." Lauren said.  
"Excuse me, but I don't see anyone else, Miss." He pointed out.  
"He's coming in a few minutes." She retorted.  
"Smoking, or non." He said after a moment of staring at the cigarette.  
"Non!" She said as she put out the cigarette. He showed her the way to a corner booth, in the non-smoking section. Once sat down she ordered orange pop, and a coke for Marik.  
"A girl with red hair came in here, which booth is she in?" She could here Malik's voice. Good at least it'll be someone sensible to talk to. She kept her thoughts to herself.  
"You mean the pretty woman that came in alone. She's in the back booth, you should have came in with her, no one that pretty should be alone when she has a boyfriend." She heard the guy tell him, then Marik's growl sounded off. Oh, great he's here too.  
"Hi!" Malik's voice was always a lot nicer to here, then Marik's. "This seat taken?"  
"It will be once you sit down." Lauren said as she took a sip of her pop. Marik grinned at the coke.  
"How did you know, I was going to order that?" Marik's voice was back.  
"I've been getting a lot of my magic back, and reading minds seem to be one of them. We'll both pay for our own drinks, dope head."  
"You're right it is coming back." Marik said, then took a drink of his coke. "So."  
"Bakura seems nice, but that isn't his name. It's the name of his Yami." She said grinning.  
"No, Bakura isn't his name it is the Yami; his name is Ryou, nice kid." Marik said.  
"How do you know, it was Bakura, and he was shocked by the way I acted, it was as if he never saw a girl act like that." She gave a low growl.  
  
* * *  
  
About half an hour later, Lauren was holding on to Malik's shoulders, as he drove her home. His hair was blowing back into her face, but she didn't care, riding at 100 mph was fun, if you weren't in a car. After talking for a while they also order something to eat, and the rain had stopped, but Marik offered her a ride home any ways.  
The clouds were still there, and the smell of rain was still there, and it smelled like it would rain again soon. Even though she liked the rain, it would be safer to get home, even if it means facing Casey.  
She let her thoughts enter his mind.  
I have some business to deal with here, and I had a feeling you would be here. Marik answered using thought.  
Malik retorted. Lauren giggled, he was always like that.  
I Lauren grinned. What she had gotten for him had been more then enough trouble.  
Marik replied.  
Malik added quickly.  
Lauren mumbled.  
Marik stopped the motorcycle. "I'll be seeing you later. Just hold on, you'll be able to get that magic under control soon. Just wait and see!" He paused. "We'll see you tomorrow." With that he leaned over and kissed her. He started the motorcycle and drove off, leaving Lauren completely baffled.  
She thought before he drove out of range.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Marik: Well that was unexpected.  
Lauren: Tell me about it! I really don't think you're hot!  
Marik and Malik: Hey!  
Thindra: Well you're stuck with Yami Malik and Malik for this Fanfic  
whether you like it or not!  
Bakura: Yah! Can't you just hear the wedding bells?  
Casey: That's not funny, I like Yami Malik.  
Malik: The way you act is crazy, and you expect me and my Yami to like  
you.  
Casey: Yes!  
Malik: Don't scare me like that!  
Casey: -_- I'm going to kill you!  
Thindra: Please review and NO flames! 


	2. Chappie 2 Night Of A Duel

Thindra: Okay we are back!  
Joey: Did we even go any where to be gone.  
Tea: You went to the coffee shop, Bakura went off for a drink, Marik  
went on a sugar high, Yugi went off to duel Seto, Tristan went to see  
your sister, I went shopping with Thindra, Malik stayed here, Lauren  
went off to pick on Casey who went to hid, Justin and Ryou who knows  
what they did. Joey: Tristan did WHAT!!! Just let me at him. Thindra: He's not here for you to get at him. Joey: Well, once he gets back let me at him. Tristan: Let you at who? Joey: (runs and tackles him) AT YOU!! (starts fist fight in a cloud of dust) Tea: Okay whatever! This chapter should be more interesting then that. Thindra: Depends what you like!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, but I do own Lauren, Justin, Casey,  
and 'Gods of Faith,'  
Chapter 2  
Night Of A Duel  
  
After Marik had left, Lauren began to walk down the block. She wasn't ready for what just happened. She knew Marik liked her, but never liked that.  
"That guy is just trouble." A voice said from behind her, making her jump.  
"Justin, knock it off! He's just a friend." She retorted.  
Justin told her.  
"He's just a friend! I think if you got to know him, you'd like him." She growled back.  
"Come on, let's go home!" Justin said. He grabbed her arm.  
"You can, I need time to think." She slipped her arm out of his grasp, and walked away.  
  
The rain had started up again. Great just what I need! She kept her thoughts to herself. The golden hoop earring was beginning to glow, as she began to walk farther down the street.  
"Great, just what I need some drunk ass, to come and try to hurt me. I guess that if it's just a kid then I guess I'll duel." She said aloud. She stopped; a few figures began to come towards her.  
"Hey, I've never seen you before." A blond haired boy said as he walked up to her. His green jacket, white shirt, and blue pants were soaked too. "You new to town?"  
"Uh. Ya, I am. And you are?" Lauren said softly. She eyed the younger looking boy with the millennium puzzle and spiked hair, the brown haired girl wearing the mini-skirt and yellow shirt, the older boy had brown hair too and looked a lot more mature then the blond.  
"I'm Yugi." The boy with the puzzle said. His blue pants matched up oddly with his black shirt. His hair was reddish, purplish, black, with blonde hair sticking out like bangs.  
"Tea." The brown haired girl said. Her black mini-skirt and yellow shirt didn't look wet, but they probably were soaked.  
"Tristan." The older guy with his brown hair sticking up announced. His black jacket, brown jacket, and white shirt looked good on him.  
"Sorry, I'm Joey." The blond said.  
"And I'm Lauren." She said. "So, I'm guessing the Battle City Tournament has ended."  
"Actually, yes. You're a little to late." Yugi said. "I guess your going to be going to our school."  
"Um. yes I think, so though what I've heard is that you have to wear uniforms." She paused as she looked at Joey, who was shuffling through his cards. "You play?"  
"Yep, both me and Yugi have duelled in the Battle City and Pegasus' Tournament." Joey answered gleefully. "Why did you ask?"  
"Well, it looked like I've seen you on TV before, but it looks like your more ready for kindergarten then a tournament. I've got to go! Nice to meet you." The earring was getting warmer. As she walked away she could tell that they were just confused by the comment.  
Taking out her deck, she began to shuffle it. Every single card had it's own power, and the sense of magic was different with each. She stopped at her favourite card; the card that Marik had tried to get by combining all three Egyptian god cards; along with the pharaoh's memory. 'Gods of Faith' was her most ultimate card; the picture wasn't even close to what it could even do. She stuck that one into the middle of her deck then continued to shuffle the cards.  
"Well, if it ain't the kid." A scruffy looking character in a cape stepped out from the darkness and into the streetlight. A duel disc was on his furry left wrist. "This time you ain't going to beat me." He pulled back his cape to reveal a cat that was standing upon his hind legs, and was wearing clothes. Lauren covered her nose against the stink that came off of him. "What's the matter with you."  
"Shit man! Don't you ever have showers or what?" Lauren asked.  
"What?! Do I stink that bad?" He lifted his arm and took a whiff of himself. His nose crinkled up fast. "Okay, so I need a shower, but first I'm going to beat you in a duel."  
"With or without the duel discs?" Lauren said loud enough to get past her hand.  
"With!" He growled.  
"Um. one problem I don't have a duel disc, stink pot! I duel with just the cards, and I can't breathe with you smelling like that." She shot back at him.  
"I've come prepared." He kicked a box at her. She opened it after she covered her nose with her shirt. Inside the box was a brand new duel disc. She took it out and put it on. "And will you stop with the shirt-over-the- nose! I know I stink, but I haven't had a shower for a few hundred years."  
"Well, at least I know Marik has had showers over the last 5,000 years, and doesn't stink like some people or half people. Now lets duel." She put her deck into the slot. Her duel disc went together, and two little bat things flew out and landed a few meters away, and on the scoreboard it went from 0 to 4,000. Joey, Yugi, Tea, and Tristan had caught up, and were standing behind her.  
"WHOA!!!!!!!!! What's that stink?" Joey gagged as he brought his shirt up over his nose.  
"It's him!" Lauren pointed to the cat. The same with the duel disc had happened with the cat, he had also put his hood up to hid what he really was. She drew 5 cards. 'Blue-Winged Crown,' 'Cannon Soldier,' 'Baby Unisus,' 'Gods Of Faith,' and 'Share the Pain' were all in her hand, she grinned at the 'Gods Of Faith' and 'Baby Unisus' those were her winning combination.  
"Whoa! What the Hell is that card?" Joey muttered over her shoulder.  
"You'll find out soon enough." Lauren replied. "I'll place Cannon Soldier in defence mode onto the field." An aqua, purple, red, and gold robot monster appeared upon the field.  
"Fine, I'll play Kojikocy in attack mode! Destroy Cannon Soldier." He growled as the human warrior attacked with his sword sliced Cannon Soldier in half, but not affecting her life points.  
"Whoa! Whoever he is, he's really good." Tristan said.  
"Too bad he's not good enough." She picked up a card with ended up to be 'Guardian of the Labyrinth.' She scowled. "I'll play one card face down, 'Guardian of the Labyrinth' and 'Baby Unisus' in attack mode, and I'll end my turn." A human warrior wearing blue armour with hands and skulls on the amour was wielding a spiked sword and a pink flaming shield, and a white foal with tiny wings and a tiny horn appeared, once she put the cards facing upwards on the top of the duel disc. The other card she put into one of the slots on the side.  
"Like that'll do you lots of good, his monster is more powerful then yours." Joey snickered. Lauren, Tea, Tristan, and Yugi all gave him a sharp look. "What? ... Okay, I'll shut up now."  
"So, you have 'Baby Unisus' out with an attack power of 550, and defence of 700; and 'Guardian of the Labyrinth' with an attack of 1000 and defence of 1200, my monster won't even break a sweat when destroying them."  
"Oh! It's just too bad for me that Kojikocy has an attack strength of 1500, and a defence strength of 1200." Lauren said with a sulky sounding voice.  
"Oh, that's real mature!" Tea said, with a shocked expression on her face.  
"I think that she's doing that on purpose, Tea." Yugi said.  
Yugi told his Yami.  
I think we'll be in danger if she finds out about me. She looks vaguely familiar, as if I knew her once before. Yami replied.  
"Hey, Yugi you in there!" Joey shouted.  
"Sorry daydreaming." He replied, his violet eyes showing worry. "What just happened?"  
"Well, the guy in the cloak just sacrificed his Kojikocy for a Blue- Eyes." Tristan put in.  
"This isn't good." Tea groaned loudly.  
"That things attack strength is 3200, and the defence is 3000. I don't think that she knows what she's even doing." Joey grinned.  
"Well, that was just a bit strange, and besides Joey I know how many attack points and defence points a Blue-Eyes has, I've battled Kaiba before." Yugi groaned.  
"Are you guys done talking. I REALLY need to concentrate." Lauren growled as she drew her next card, a 'Fissure'.  
Marik's voice entered her head.  
She growled.  
He retorted.  
"I'll use the Fissure on the 'Guardian of the Labyrinth' and 'Baby Unisus." She grinned. The two creature fissured together were strong and had an attack strength of 2000, and defence of 2100.  
"Fine," He drew a card and threw it into his hand. "Blue-Eyes attack and destroy 'The Guardian." He yelled at the monster that had gone to sleep. "Wake Up!"  
"Nice! Very Nice! I can see the cards give you the utmost respect." Marik said as he walked forward.  
"Hi!" Lauren said. Everybody else gave him dangerous looks. "Malik with you or is he in his soul room?"  
"He's mentally asleep right now." Marik replied.  
Finally the Blue-Eyes woke up after a 5-minute struggle to wake him up. Its attack flew fast at Lauren's monster.  
"Activate Magic Card." Lauren yelled.  
"Oh, like that'll do any good!" The cat yelled.  
"Just wait and watch, Cat!" Lauren yelled back. Clouds of dust covered the area. In the end there was a beautiful white horse with fully- grown wings and horn and had gold covering it like armour, and a warrior with golden armour sat proudly on the unicorns back. "Well, that's one way I've never tried." The attack strength was 28000 and its defence was 27550  
"Whoa!" Joey's voice was shocked.  
"Cool." Tea's had an astounding tone to it.  
"What is that?" Yami had taken over Yugi's body in the confusion, Lauren took that in.  
"I don't want to know!" Tristan gasped. Marik was the only one to keep his mouth shut.  
I REALLY hope that the 'God of Warriors' listens to me. Lauren thought desperately. "Attack 'God Of Warriors' and demolish the Blue eyes." An attack came from both the horn of the unicorn and the warrior, the unicorn's attack hit the Blue-eyes and the attack of the warrior hit the cloaked guy. His life points dropped to 0 and his hood fell back. Many gasps were heard out of Yami, Tea, Tristan, and Joey, but none from Marik. "How can you not smell him?"  
"Easy I have nose plugs in! That guy really reeks." Marik growled then looked back at where the cat person was, but he wasn't in sight. "Okay, at least we can breathe now."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Thindra: Next time, Malik make sure your Yami doesn't get into the sugar cubes. Malik: Like as if I don't try! Marik: Whhhhheeeeeeeeeee! I love you! (goes up and hugged Yami Bakura) Bakura: I'm going to kill! GET OFF! (shoves Yami Malik to the ground)  
Joey: At least we don't try to kill each other!  
Yugi: In the best of times or the worst!  
Joey: Umm.. Both! (everyone starts laughing, cept Joey)  
Tea: You guys are always making threats, and I've seen you actually  
trying to kill Tristan.  
Tristan: WHAT!?!?!?  
Thindra: That's reeaally mature!  
Marik: Review and NO Flames! I love you Malik!  
Malik: Will you get off?!  
Thindra: Bye! 


	3. Chappie 3 Cat Ears and Tails

Marik: Yami give me back my Dr. Pepper!  
Yami: NO!!!!!! MINE ALL MINE!!!!  
Marik: NO!!!!!!!! YOU STOLE IT FROM ME!!  
Thindra: Ookaay, whatever! This chappie might get a bit weird, and  
confusing, but live with it people.  
Lauren: Try a lot!  
Thindra: Shut up!  
Yugi: Why does Lauren get the 'Gods of Faith' and not me?  
Thindra: Cuz this was the only way the chapter would work, and besides  
you said that when Yami was with you you're unbeatable. And the card  
only works with one person and it just happens to be Lauren.  
Yugi: OH! Nuts!  
Ryou: This shall be a fun chappie.  
Bakura: That's easy for you to say.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, but I do own Lauren, Justin, Casey,  
Shayna, The Blue Sapphire Necklace, Donavan, and 'Gods of Faith'  
Chapter 3  
Cat Ears, and Tails  
The group stared at the empty cloak. There was no sign of the cat person, the stink was still there and was stronger as they got closer to the cloak.  
"Dat thang really needed a shower." Joey choked at the smell.  
"How did it get away?" Malik asked. "It was right here and now its gone like we left it for half an hour."  
"Like we don't now Marik, but I'm surprised your alone." Lauren gasped.  
"Malik is at his and Isis' apartment talking with Isis." Marik answered. "And I'm guessing that you now about the other Yami's."  
"Yep, I can sense them, though it puzzles me that Yugi's been able to keep Isis' Yami under control." Lauren said as she walked away from the cloak. "I have a feeling that even if Isis' Yami is under control the darkness of the past will still come and try to take over the world." Her eyes were shut and she had mumbled it.  
"You know I hate it when you do that." Marik mumbled.  
Her eyes flashed open. "What did I do?"  
"You went all out and began to mumble something about a darkness returning." Tea muttered.  
"Tat was just a bit freaky." Joey muttered louder then Tea. Everyone stared at him.  
"You should get home, I think that your getting weak with all the magic you've been performing." Marik muttered.  
"Don't worry about me I'll be fine." With that Lauren walked off.  
"Well, that's just a bit rude." Tea growled.  
"No, kidding you thought she was rude before, but now she's doing it anyways and she's gives off a creepy thing." Tristan groaned. Marik didn't say anything, but watched her walk off.  
  
* * *  
  
Lauren sat on the couch watching the TV, well sort of. Casey walked in startled that she was even there.  
"Awww. did your Yami decide to take control, and hang you in your room again, while she screwed with your life." Casey sneered. When Lauren didn't answer, she continued. "At least my Yami is better behaved then your snot." Lauren shrugged and turned the TV up. "If you don't even try to control that thing then you're not even going to have a life soon," The TV went louder. "GIVE ME THAT!!!" She yelled and grabbed the remote and shut the TV off. Lauren shoved her face into a pillow. "You okay, it seems weird to see you like this." No answer. "Nika's hungry and I'm not feeding her, so go pout somewhere else, I wanna watch TV and I'm not going to sit here and have you sitting here like this."  
"You can at least keep your Yami undercontrol, Casey, and I can't I don't think I'm worthy of having a Yami, or at least not this one. I have a tail again." She sobbed through the pillow.  
"YOU HAVE A TAIL AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Casey yelled in shock. Lauren nodded. "God, Lauren I wonder what she was doing last night? Where is she?"  
"She gave some bad impressions to some kids, and acted like she knew how to handle Marik, and all I could do was sit in my soul room and watch. And she's out drinking again." Lauren muttered.  
"Man, is she one for the books, lets hope your other half isn't arrested again." Casey mumbled. Lauren shot her a look. "WHOA!!!! God, you not only have a tail, but cat eyes, sharp teeth, and ears as well."  
"Your not helping." Lauren muttered. Then shoved her face back into the pillow. A sharp Oink sounded off. Then over and over.  
Oink!! Oink!! Oink!! Oink!! Oink!! Oink!! Oink!! Oink!! Oink!! Oink!! Oink!! Oink!! Oink!! Oink!! Oink!! Oink!! Oink!! Oink!!  
"God, who was playing with the doorbell. Never mind I know who! NIKA!!!" Casey yelled.  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" It sounded as if it was right at the door, and there was a smack.  
"NIKA LEAVE THE LOCKS ALONE!!! I WASN'T TELLING YOU TO GET THE DOOR, BUT TO STOP FOOLING AROUND WITH THE DOORBELL!!" Casey yelled at the small dragon that was sitting in front of the now wide open door. Malik was standing up dusting himself off. Four other kids were behind him; the blond boy had the doorknob in his chest. "Oh, Hi Maaallliiik."  
"Lauren home? We need to talk with her." He started walking in. Casey blocked him quickly.  
"First, before you forget." Casey grinned.  
"Oh, right the blond kid with the doorknob is Joey, the little boy is Yugi," Malik grinned and Yugi glared at him. "The girl is Tea, and the brown haired boy is Tristan. You guys this is Casey and the dragon is Nika"  
"Be right back, and you guys can come in. Joey you can bring our doorknob in, please." She disappeared in the next room. "Hey cat face, Malik's here, he wants to talk to you. he's here with some other kids"  
"God, did you have to let them in." Came another voice.  
"Actually, Nika did she blew the doorknob off, that's what you get for not feeding her, and he's your friend, so if you want to get rid of him you have to do it."  
"Casey, will you please get rid of them."  
"AAAAAAAwwwww. what's the matter you afraid to do it without your Yami."  
"Casey, shut up!"  
"No, they're your friends, or at least one is anyways and you should explain to them while your Yami is out probably gonna get you arrested... Hey, knock it off with the pillows." Casey came back. "You guys and gal can go see her, she's in the next room and Malik watch out she's in one of her kitty moods."  
"Thanks." Malik smiled. Casey nodded and walked off. The group walked into the room, a rather pissed off Lauren glared at them. "Nice ears."  
"Shut up!! Malik!!" She mumbled.  
"Ya, it's not everyday tat you see a gal with a tail." Joey grinned. Lauren looked as if she was going to burst out into tears.  
"Joey, that's not helping." Tea growled.  
"What's this about a Yami?" Yugi asked.  
"I thought all of the Millennium items were found." Tristan muttered, and ended up getting elbowed by both Tea and Joey. "Hey."  
"My Yami came from a sapphire tear stone on a silver necklace with a gold clasp." Lauren explained, and then brought up the necklace from underneath her shirt. "She's got a rather mean attitude and treats me like dirt."  
"Sounds familiar." Yugi muttered. Lauren gave him a questioning look. "Go on."  
"But for some reason there's two Yami's in the stone, Shaina and Donavan. Donavan stays quiet and down, but Shayna almost always doing something to get into trouble." Lauren started to speak, but was interrupted.  
"Hey, that's right. Lauren stay here I've got to get her out of jail again. Would love to leave her there, but knowing her she'd go on a mass murder." A black haired teenish looking guy walked in.  
"Hi Justin, what did she do this time?" Lauren asked.  
"Who knows, the police go on about her hacking into a computer mainframe and destroying your. um. her police record then doing some just about murder on a security guard. And knowing her she'll wait for a guard to get close enough to attack and break out of jail again."  
"Whoa! That is some what worse then Bakura's." Yugi mumbled.  
"Bakura the Grave Robber, looks like an amateur compared to Shayna the Tomb Protector" Justin muttered.  
"TOMB PROTECTOR!" Everyone said, including Casey and Lauren.  
"Let me guess you've done some research again." Casey muttered as she walked in holding a drink. Justin looked at the glass of brown liquid. "Don't ask! It's for Lauren, if she wants to get rid of that tail, and ears. We used it on your Yami, Justin, remember?"  
"Ya, and ended up giving us both indigestion and he kept throwing up, all through out the month. That stuff is gross." Justin shuddered and looked over the rim of his sunglasses.  
"You have a Yami?" Tea asked.  
"We all do, Casey is just better at keeping hers undercontrol, mines freaked of her cooking and disappears every time we have to eat something she cooks, and Lauren's Shayna just does what she likes, and Donavan keeps quiet." Justin muttered. "Now if you excuse me I'm going to get Shayna, though you should come with me Lauren. Hey, where did she go?" Nika ran up the stairs and squeaked at a door. "Listen I'm outta here."  
"Lauren if you want to get rid of those ears, then drink this!!" Casey yelled at the door once she got up the stairs. Malik went up in pursuit.  
"Ain't comin' out now." Came a somewhat hard to understand reply.  
"Oh, come on it's not that bad." Malik added. Casey glared at him.  
"Have you ever tasted her cooking?" The reply was closer to the door.  
"Yep."  
"Taste this then."  
"Why?"  
"Cuz if you can actually handle it then I'll come out."  
"Give that here, Casey." Malik ordered.  
"Fine, but it's your funeral." Casey shrugged. Malik took a gulp.  
"It's not that bad." He yelled. Finally the affect of the drink took over. Yami Malik appeared, and Malik ran straight for the bathroom. The next minute there were sounds of throwing up.  
"God, your cooking should be outlawed, its worse then mine." Yami Malik choked.  
"I didn't do the recipe, my Yami did." Casey shrugged. "You okay?"  
"I think that its worse then the water, you do that again you'll regret it." Yami Malik growled, then walked to the bathroom. "You okay?"  
"HELL NO!!!!!!" Came the reply form Malik.  
  
~~~ Half an Hour Later ~~~  
  
"Lauren open the door!" Yugi yelled.  
"For the last time. No!" Lauren yelled back.  
"Yo! See you didn't get her to take the junk yet. Hey, Marik." Justin said as he walked up the stairs with a pop. A red head followed him; she was sporting many scrapes and bruises, but had a huge grin across her face.  
"Pathetic, there's always the window." She sneered.  
"SHAYNA!! SHUT UP!!" Lauren yelled.  
"Your Shayna?" Tristan grinned. "A pretty thing like you."  
"Watch it bub, the last mortal who tried that ended up in a coma." She grinned, Tristan backed up. "What's wrong anywho?"  
"Lauren's got cat ears and a tail, cuz of you." Joey muttered.  
"That's all and your trying to give her some of Casey's junk." She growled. "Lauren open up, before I decide to go back to the gem."  
"NO!!"  
"God, is she stubborn." Shayna grinned then vanished.  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Oh, God, shut up!" There was a scuffle. "Come here."  
"Oowwwww!!!!!!!!!"  
"Grow up!" Minutes later Shayna appeared, through the open door. "I'm going out."  
"If you get jailed again, your sentenced to two years." Justin warned.  
"Ya, Ya whatever!!"  
"Hi!" Lauren emerged looking quite normal, and a bit bruised.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lauren: I had cat ears! Shayna: Course you did sweetie! Marik: Could someone get back my sugar that Yami stole! Malik: Not me! My stomach still hurts! Casey: My cooking isn't that bad! IS IT?! Malik, Yami Malik, Justin, Yami Justin, Lauren, & Shayna: HELL YES!!!!!!! Casey: Sheesh!! People!! Ryou: When am I going to come in? Bakura: I've been in and you haven't. HAHA!! Tea: Yami Bakura that wasn't nice! Joey: Have you ever known him to be nice? Tea: Well, no. but that's not the point. Tristan: Then what is the point! Tea: I have no clue!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yami: ^___________^ Whhhheeeeeeeeeeee!! Sugar high is so much fun! Yugi: He seems possessed. Thindra: What! Does that mean he's not. Yugi: Hey! Ryou: Review and Revise! NO FLAMES please. Shayna: Well, someone sounds like a billboard. Ryou: I was paid to do it! Shayna: How much? Ryou: 2 million! Shayna: O_o Hey, I never got paid that much and I'm the main character. Justin: Or at least one. Shaina: GGGGRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!! Thindra: Until next time! Adios! 


	4. Chappie 4 The Kidnapping Of Scarab

Shayna: I can't believe that he got paid more then me!  
Ryou: That was just the R&R, but no one else would say it! And also if  
they did get it, they paid me to take it off their hands.  
Shayna: I'll take it off your hands.  
Ryou: No thanks! I like the money!  
Thindra: O_o Okay, knock it off you 2!! And by the way, you might  
notice I switch from Yami Malik to Marik a lot, but they are the same  
people. well not exactly people. maybe more of the undead. you know  
what I have no clue if I should call them living or not. I think I'll  
just stick with the undead. Maybe not. or should I.  
Ryou: That is one undecided mind!  
Thindra: Hey!  
Ryou: Just kidding! Just don't hurt me!  
Thindra: I'll leave that up to your Yami!  
Ryou: Anything, but that. Please!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, but I do own Lauren, Justin, Casey,  
Scarab, The Blue Sapphire Necklace, the guardian stones, Donavan, and  
'Gods of Faith'  
  
Chapter 4  
The Kidnapping Of Scarab  
  
Lauren listened to her friends for a while, but nothing that they said could help. Finally Marik asked to use the phone.  
"Do you even know how to use one?" Yugi asked.  
"Um. Yes! Malik taught me just in cause, which I still don't know why." Marik wandered aloud.  
"I tink tat's one rason why?" Joey muttered. Marik ignored that and began to dial. He put it on speakerphone, that way everybody could listen and be part of the conversation.  
"Hello, is Isizu or Rishid there?" Marik asked.  
"Um. Does it matter what one, cuz there both tied up at the moment!" A harsh voice replied.  
"Scarab, should have known it was you last night!" Shayna growled as she walked through the door. "So, who you trying to kidnap this time?"  
"Wat the hell is she talkin' bout?" Joey asked.  
"I don't want to know." Justin put in.  
"Me neither!" Both Lauren and Casey said together.  
"Does really it matter?" The voice said again.  
"At least your manners have improved. a lot. And yes it does, I want a reason to kill you." Shayna retorted.  
"Well, I have some kid with white hair, an angry possessed tomb robber Yami, an Egyptian female, and some guy with a tattoo all over his face. And my others have two young girls. named Serenity and Mai, a kid named Mokuba, and his brother Seto. I'm guessing you have no clue who I'm talking about now do you Shyla." The voice told them.  
"Who's Shyla?" Lauren asked.  
"It's a nickname, Lori. God, what the heck do you think you'll accomplish by kidnapping people I don't know?" Shayna asked.  
"Let's see. I know for a fact that you won't let anyone die, or be hurt. Expressly when I have the guardian's stone of darkness." The voice shot back. Everyone, but Shayna had began to laugh at the die or hurt comment.  
"Shut Up!" Shayna yelled then threw a pillow at Joey. "What's your terms? But I don't think they'll be that'll be a great concern since the spirit of Darkness, is also in the sapphire."  
"SHIT!!!!!!" The voice growled. "Meet me in the park within the hour, and we'll talk a bit of business concerning the mortals. OW!!! And Immortal, and the stone."  
"Fine! See you there!" Shayna growled, and turned off the phone completely. She began to walk out the door. Everyone began to follow. "What are you guys doing?"  
"We're coming too." Lauren said.  
"Nope! Your not." Shayna went forward grabbed Lauren and threw her over her shoulder. She carried her upstairs to Lauren's room, threw her on the bed and locked the door.  
"Shayna, this isn't funny!!!!" Lauren yelled as she slammed her fists on the door over and over.  
"Katie, Keret, take over Justin and Casey and keep them here." Shayna ordered. Their images didn't change at all, but their voices and personalities did.  
"No, way are you going alone!" Keret yelled through Justin.  
"Yes, I am! I can do this alone, and don't make me hurt you Keret!" Shayna growled back.  
"You like her too much Keret, she needs to do this alone, and you need to back off." Katie explained. "Quipa nader herpo, Keret!"  
"God, you make that sound easy." Keret said.  
"No, kidding." Marik grinned.  
"Hey, where did she go?" Tea brought that to everyone's attention.  
"I'm gonna go let, Lauren out." Tristan grabbed Joey's arm and pulled him upstairs.  
"Right, we need to get to the park." Yugi said.  
"I don't think that there'll be enough room even if we have some other cars." Malik said, as he came down the stairs.  
"You look better." Marik grinned.  
"Shut Up!" Malik growled, and Marik just shrugged at the comment.  
"Okay let's go!" Lauren said, once she was back downstairs.  
Outside Marik took over Malik's body. He looked around, then scratched his blond head. "What's wrong?" Yugi asked.  
"My motorcycle is gone!"  
  
~~~ Half-An-Hour ~~~  
  
Shayna drove down the street on Malik's motorcycle; it had been rather easy for her to start the motor. The park was still a good five minutes away, and time was closing in on her. She had spent fifteen minutes arguing with the group, thirty minutes driving and she was still going to be driving for at least another five minutes, giving her only ten minutes to find that God forsaken cat.  
Rain began to pour. It was odd for having two days of off and on rain. She skidded through a bit of mud, when she tried to turn the corner. Umi God of Life, please protect those that have been taken. Give me strength and courage to do this, please!!! Umi protect me!!  
I'll try! Don't worry, daughter of Arka and Thomas king of Miacemera, I shall protect those that have been taken and you!! You are the one that must get past this ordeal and find out more about the Guardian's Stones in order to get rid of Aislinn, before she destroys this world. Umi's gentle voice went through her head.  
I'll do my best! Though I don't know why the Gods have such high expectations of me! Shayna replied.  
  
That's not helping!  
Tyrone's own voice came into her head.  
Umi fought back.  
Tyrone growled.  
Okay, you two I have to go find that cat, and if you don't mind. I'll do this alone. Shayna broke into the argument.  
Tyrone said gleefully.  
Umi said a bit reluctantly. Shayna could feel them leave, but their presence and all the other Gods were still there, they were watching and waiting, to see what was going to happen. Shayna stopped infront of the park entrance. The rain had slowed her down about an extra two minutes, leaving only eight minutes to find them.  
A male voice came into her head.  
Shayna asked.  
  
  
  
Shayna began to walk around the park, without having the Sapphire with her, her magic was weak in certain areas, such as locating people. Okay. if I was some wacked out cat with a nasty smell, and a far out mind, then where would I be, so a girl with more magic that she can handle and a nasty attitude wouldn't find me?  
  
  
I  
Shayna began to sense power. This is odd, why in the world would I sense power unless it was some other Sprite, or my Sapphire. She growled, it was both Sprite and her Sapphire. She saw Lauren's hair when she looked over her shoulder. "What the Hell are you guys doing here?"  
"We're gonna help." Yugi smiled.  
"And you can't stop us." Casey smiled.  
"Fine, but stay out of my way!" Shayna growled.  
"Sounds like somebody woke up on da wrong side of da bed." Joey whispered to Tristan. Shayna walked towards the fountain. "Wait Up!"  
"Too bad, Bakura wasn't here with his ring." Malik said. Everyone laughed, except for Shayna who kept walking ahead.  
Shayna asked.  
He answered.  
  
He said. Shayna went towards the smell. Everyone else stared at her; they could smell it and they didn't want to go forward. Lauren was the only one that even dared to go forward. I give that kid less credit, then she even deserves. But lets see how well she can handle this.  
"Hey, Scarab! If you don't come out, I'll hunt you down and you remember what had happened to the others that I've hunted down." Shayna yelled out. She didn't like the memory that had been pulled forward of her hunting down her own brother, because he had wanted to kill her and those she cared about, even if it was a Sprite that had been controlling him, there had been no other way. Nika gave a low growl; she could smell him and didn't like it at all.  
"I'm comin' half dragon." A white cat standing on his hind legs appeared wearing black capris, and a navy blue cape. His eyes were blue and gave off an eerie feeling. "So, glad you came half dragon. But you're a second too late."  
"I am not I still have another three minutes." Shayna growled.  
"I started timing when I first got that call." The cat explained.  
"You are really gonna die Scarab, if they're hurt." Shayna threatened.  
"Whoa, did I just see a personality change." Tristan muttered.  
"I see you brought some more mortals." Scarab grinned.  
"HEY!!" Marik yelled.  
"Another Yami, hmm. I guess that just might change my plans. Deoisaj kidhsuj dabisojk, resduio ipojasdkol!!!" Scarab muttered and began to glow a steady forest green.  
"Don't like the sounds of dat!" Joey said with a rather shocked expression on his face. Shayna ran forward as Scarab kept reciting the spell. A black crystal was in his paw hand; Shayna grabbed it.  
"So, I guess you'll be joining the dark one in another world, Guardian!" With that he reached out and grabbed her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Scarab: Why am I the bad guy?  
Shayna: Cuz, if you weren't then there'd be no story!  
Scarab: We could use Yugi as the bad guy!  
Yugi: NO!  
Scarab & Shayna: And why not?  
Bakura: Cuz he just doesn't fit the bad guy role!  
Ryou: But what does now a days! Think about it newspaper headlines  
'Yugi, King of Games is imprisoned for going on a killing spree!!!'  
Yugi: RYOU!!!!!!  
Ryou: What?  
Yugi: THAT'S NOT HELPING!!!!!  
Bakura: Here's another headline, 'Yugi Mouto, found dead at Yami  
Yugi's Feet!'  
Yami: That's not funny!  
Marik: GET YOUR PAPER HERE!!! 'Yugi and Yami convicted of drinking and  
cheating during duels, both are sentenced to an eternity in the Shadow  
Realm!' COME READ ALL ABOUT IT!!!  
Bakura: Gimmie One!  
Yugi: How did he get all of those so fast?!  
Yami: I have no clue, but if Seto sees that I'm ruined!  
Seto: (appears out of nowhere) Nice Yami, very Nice!  
Scarab: I love having magic!  
Shayna: Ya, the way you abuse it, you should love it.  
Ryou: You mean you are the one that gave Marik all those newspapers!  
Scarab: Yep!  
Shayna: That's why we made you the bad guy!  
Scarab: Hey! Not Funny!  
Ryou: We were just kidding about the papers headline!  
Bakura: Maybe you were, but who says I wasn't!  
Ryou: Hey!  
Thindra: (sitting on the side eating popcorn and watching with Tea,  
Isizu, Rishid, Malik, Mokuba, Justin, Casey, Tristan, Joey, Donavan,  
Lauren, and Nika) Okay, until next time! But R&R, And NO FLAMING  
.Please!!  
Tea: So, why isn't Ryou saying that!  
Thindra: He's busy and I have nothing better to do, plus I don't have  
to pay him for saying it this time.  
Ryou: HEY!!!!! NOT FAIR!!!!  
Thindra: You keep doing what your doing, cuz I've already said it!!  
Ryou: Still, not fair!  
Thindra: Go complain, to your agent!  
Ryou: Fine I will! 


	5. Chapter 5 Hyrule

Marik: GET YOUR PAPERS HERE!!!!! 'Seto Kaiba, found cheating on  
Isizu!!' ONE PAPER PER PERSON!!!!!!!!  
Seto: Where does he get all these papers?  
Yami: Don't know and don't care now that they're done making fun of  
Yugi and me! ..... So why did you cheat and on who?  
Seto: ITS NOT TRUE, YAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Scarab: How do you know?  
Seto: cuz, its me and I now what I'm doing in my life!  
Yami: What would happen if another Seto came and began to ruin his  
life!  
Ryou: He'd also destroy all of our lives too!  
Scarab: You sound ssssooooooo cheerful  
Ryou: I'm sorry! (Starts to bawl)  
Scarab: God, kid, I didn't mean it like that! Please stop crying! I'll  
pay ya a hundred million if you would stop cryin'!  
Ryou: Okay! (Looks happy and cheerful)  
  
~ ~ ~ Special Message ~ ~ ~  
Okay for those of you, who want to know and might think that this might seem weird, but I decided to do on a time in Hyrule after the battle with  
Ganondorf, and right after Link has been to Termina, he's returning to Hyrule and finds it in destruction, by some mysterious force. Link's also in his child-years still, and his weapons are that of Termina and some of  
Hyrule.  
~ ~ ~ End Of Special Messages ~ ~ ~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, or Any Zelda characters, but I do own  
Lauren, Justin, Casey, Scarab, The Blue Sapphire Necklace, Donavan,  
and 'Gods of Faith'  
Chapter 5  
Hyrule  
  
Water swarmed around Shayna. That's strange, why can I breathe? Even if I had the guardian stones of water and air I still wouldn't have been able to breathe. She thought. The water was too murky to see. She tried to swim upwards only to meet stones against her hands; she turned around and swam upwards. A small breeze was in the air. She hacked.  
Hands grabbed her hair, before she was pushed under. She squirmed, but couldn't get free. Finally she managed to turn around with a lot of pain coming from her hair and punched the person. hard. The person let go and swam back; she came back up ready to kill whoever it was.  
"God, Bakura when did you learn how to punch, so hard." Marik gasped. She glared at him.  
"Why were you trying to kill me, Marik? And why did you just call me Bakura?" She growled. Looking around she could see that they were in a lake filled with murky water, a lone island with a long dead tree and a little dead grass were in the middle, broken pieces of rubble and bridge floated in the water, a few bodies were half to the water or half sinking in it, a used-to-be fishing shack sat almost collapsed on the Northeast wall of the lake or what used to be a wall, a building of some sort sat in rubble upon a ledge that was ready to break off, six somewhat pillars were falling over and everyone in a while giving off rubble, and a dam in the Northwest side blocked off most of the water flow. She swam weakly to the lone island and sat exhausted on the dead grass. Marik joined her.  
"I wasn't trying to kill you, I was just making sure you wouldn't kill me, and I called you Bakura because you are Bakura." He said after a few minutes of silence, she glared at him. His blond hair was thick and damp with mud, his purple muscle shirt was stained and ripped, his black pants looked more ready for the army then for an Egyptian boy, and his face showed determination that was rather odd for him. "And I'm not Marik, I'm Yami a Pharaoh of Egypt."  
"But in Marik's body." Shayna mumbled.  
"What?!!" Yami yelled.  
"I just had a thought, Scarab couldn't have changed our bodies as in the Shape-shifting way, but he could have switched our souls around. Cuz I see Marik infront of me, but with Yami's Spirit, and you see Bakura infront of you with Shayna's Spirit or my spirit." Shayna explained.  
"Other words meaning that. Bakura and Marik are running around in our bodies!" He exclaimed.  
"Yep!" She replied.  
"Great! I could have either one of them running around in my body screwing things up." He exclaimed.  
"I hope that clears things up."  
"Yep, I had been wondering why my hair was so long." Yami said as he put his hand in his hair and made it go in a wave motion. "Okay, so we have the millennium rod and the millennium ring, so we should be able find them with the millennium ring."  
"Okay!" Shayna grinned and let the millennium ring materialize on Bakura's blue and white striped shirt. She looked down at his clothes, there was the striped shirt and it was covered by an open aqua jacket, and blue jeans, but everything was muddy, gross, and ripped. "Let's find 'em" She said as she picked up the millennium ring and let the arrow things point North.  
  
~ Somewhere else while Yami and Shayna are figuring things out ~  
  
Bakura walked around in Yami's body. I can't believe what Yami wears for a living. Tight black pants, a too small navy blue shirt, belts, and a jacket that he uses as a cape. That's just wrong for a five millina old pharaoh. The wristbands are sweet though, and the fact that the Millennium Puzzle was now at my deposal, I only wish that I still had my Millennium Ring, I bet that stupid pharaoh has it. He jumped upon rubble of a house. He could tell that a thriving market place had once been there. He sneered. "Whoever must have been here last, really tucked up their tail and ran."  
"No, kidding! But I never thought that Yami would go that far into Bakura's world." A female's voice said from behind him. Bakura turned sharply wishing Yami had carried knives. Shayna stood there, she grinned.  
"Now what do you what Shayna?" He asked sharply.  
"I'm not Shayna, I'm Marik. I think we all got switched around." Marik retorted.  
"Great thinking Einstein. Like we couldn't notice. Your wearing a skirt and blouse, and I'm wearing pants and a shirt that are shitting to tight. Yami must have noticed something with his hair, and Shayna would have noticed the male organs." Bakura exclaimed.  
"Guess your right about that. I don't think I'm going to like trying to go to the washroom." Marik muttered.  
"I'm glad I don't have that problem." Bakura laughed.  
"SHUT UP!" Marik yelled. "I've already gone through a tough time wondering about half of the organs and cramps that she's getting."  
"Marik, to much detail, I really didn't need to know that."  
"Sorry," Marik hung his head. "I've always wondered about the female body, but this is just a bit to much to handle."  
"Right." Bakura rolled his eyes. Wind ripped around him, he looked at Marik who was trying to cover his eyes. "MARIK!"  
"WHAT!"  
"SKIRTS DOWN!!! I CAN SEE A WHOLE NEW UNIVERSE!"  
"CRAP!"  
Bakura laughed hard. The wind died down as quickly as it began. He looked back at Marik, whose hair was puffed up. He just about fell on the ground laughing. "I'm glad that Yami used hair gel in his hair, not like Shayna who didn't."  
"SHUT UP!" Marik yelled back.  
"Looks like you've got to learn how to act like a girl, until we can figure out what to do about the switching back." Bakura laughed. "At least your voice is feminine and not masculine." Horseshoes began to echo against the cob stone. "What's that?"  
"Hide! Well wait and see."  
"Right." Bakura said, and looked back at where Marik was. He was long gone. He narrowed his eyes then went to hide.  
Minutes later a blue-eyed, blond haired boy came riding on an orange foal with a white mane and tail. The boy was wearing a green tunic, brown boots that flopped over at the top, a green nightcap, two brown belts, and carried a sword and shield. His face showed determination and that of an adult that had seen much death and war.  
Marik stared, he seemed to be only of the age of seven, but his ears were pointed like an elves. He walked slowly out of his hiding place not to scare the horse.  
  
Link rode down the street, it looked like no one had been here for quite some time. He sighed. I don't like the looks of this. He thought. Not to mention the adult with the weird looking hair, that went and hid. I wonder why. Epona snorted. An adult women about the age of sixteen stood infront of Epona. She wore a blue skirt, a white blouse, and a navy blue vest. Her blue eyes showed kindness and a bit of humour in them. Her flame red hair was tied back in a ponytail, with a green streak hanging just infront of her ear on either side of her head. She smiled. Link grinned weakly back. He finally saw a sapphire tear hung on a silver chain. Her ears they're not pointed. but round.  
"Excuse me. But do you know where we are?" Her voice was soft and sweet. But he gave her a funny look.  
"Ya. Do you?" Link looked at the person who spoke this. He wore tight black pants, a too small navy blue shirt, belts, and a jacket that he uses as a cape. His eyes were an odd purple, and his hair was black that turned into red or purple nearer the bottom, and he had blond strips of hair going up over the flare, and five pieces that he used as bangs. He also had an upside-down triangle with an eye on it hanging on a chain. "Do. you. know.where.we.are.kid." Link listened to him pronounce everything slowly, but he nodded. "Could.you.tell.us.please." Link just about laughed, but kept a straight face. He nodded.  
The girl had gone forward and was stroking Epona's neck. "Could you please tell us. We're lost and don't know where we are."  
"You're in what used to be Hyrule market." Link answered her. The man shot her a 'prepare to die' look.  
  
Marik stood there until he had noticed him. "Excuse me. But do you know where we are?" He asked in the softest and sweetest voice he could get out of Shayna. He gave her a funny look.  
"Ya. Do you?" Bakura asked again when he chose to appear on a rubble pile, when the kid only stared at Bakura's Millennium Puzzle, Bakura slowly said, "Do. you. know.where.we.are.kid." The kid nodded, but didn't say anything. "Could.you.tell.us.please." Bakura gave a low growl when the kid tried to keep a straight face. The kid nodded shortly after.  
Marik had gone forward and was stroking Epona's neck. "Could you please tell us. We're lost and don't know where we are." I hope that this is the thing females do.  
"You're in what used to be Hyrule market." The kid answered him. Bakura shot him a 'prepare to die' look. "I'm Link."  
"I'm Marik." Marik said and grinned. Shit, shouldn't have given real my name. "And that's Bakura."  
Marik, strange name for a girl. Link thought. "Where do you come from?"  
"Domino City." Bakura answered. "I have another question for you."  
"Go ahead, a lot of the time listen to my elders." Link grinned.  
Bakura gave him a sharp glare. "Have you seen two guys, one has white hair, white-pale skin, and brown eyes. He should be wearing a blue and white striped shirt, an aqua. jacket, blue pants, and a golden circle with a triangle like this one," Bakura pointed to the millennium puzzle. "But flat and little gold arrows hanging off the circle and it should be on a brown-gold chain."  
"The other one had blond hair, brown skin, and purple eyes. He should be wearing a purple sleeveless shirt with two golden chains going across the front, a pair of semi tight pair of black pants, and black shoes. Have you seen either one of them?" Marik asked politely. If I act anymore sweet, I'm gonna ruin my image and throw up.  
"Nope, didn't see either of them. When I came through the forest I came straight here. But there's always Death Mountain, the Gerudo Valley, Zora's Domain, Hyrule Field, Lake Hylia, and Lon Lon Ranch." Link gave them a list of other places and smiled.  
"Is there any place that we could get something to ride, so the trip would be quicker?" Bakura asked.  
"Yep!"  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Yami: Where did you get all that money?  
Scarab: Easy, I own a gold mine in Florida.  
Yami: I don't think they have gold mines.  
Scarab: No, but they have orange trees, which rake in loads of money.  
Yami: Whatever turns you on, in the money business.  
Link: Why are Yami, Bakura, Shayna, and Marik switched like that it's  
so hard to remember who's who.  
Bakura: But you've only met two of us.  
Link: But think about it. Shayna's spirit in your body, your spirit in  
Yami's body, Yami's spirit in Marik's body, and Marik's spirit in  
Shayna's body that is just a lot confusing.  
Bakura: You're right!  
Marik: GET YAR PAPER HERE!!!! 'Bakura has a wife, and he spends all  
his time with other women.' ONE PAPER PER PERSON!!!! (crowd appears  
out of nowhere)  
Bakura: Where does he get all these from.  
Link: No clue! Oh, Review and Revise! NO FLAMING!!!!!!!  
Ryou: How come everybody is taking over my job?  
Bakura: cuz, he's cute and charming.  
Ryou: And I'm not.  
Yami: Bakura, you have to thank the boy, for you being here not put  
him down.  
Bakura: Mind your own business, Pharaoh.  
Yami: NO!!!!!!! (starts fistfight! Cloud of dust appears)  
Marik: (Selling popcorn) GET YUR POPCORN HERE!!!!!! BIG FISTFIGHT  
GOING ON!!!!!! YOU NEED THE POPCORN!!!!!!! (crowd that was crowding  
him for papers, all quickly buy popcorn and sit down and watch)  
Ryou: How embarrassing!  
Link: Till next time!!! 


	6. Chapter 6 Challenge of the Serpent

Marik: GET YUR PROGRAMS OF THE FIGHT HERE!!!!!!!!  
Bakura: Will you stop with the selling!  
Yugi: Ya! It's not unusual to see them fighting!  
Marik: Not while I'm rakin' in the moola!!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, or Any Zelda characters, but I do own  
Lauren, Justin, Casey, Scarab, The Blue Sapphire Necklace, Donavan,  
Shayna, Kikip and 'Gods of Faith.'  
  
Chapter 6  
Challenge of the Serpent  
  
Shayna jumped from on rock to the next. Yami was trying to swim in the water, but his head kept disappearing. Shayna watched as his head disappeared again. She waited to see if his head would reappear. "Yami." She yelled. "You okay." His head reappeared, but a little more frightened then when he had reappeared.  
"EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yami yelled in shock. "HELP!!!! BIG FISH!!!!!!!! BIG FISH!!!!!!!!!! BIG FISH!!!!!!!! BIG FISH!!!!!!!! BIG FISH!!!!!!!!" Shayna stood there watching him. "FREAKING BIG FISH!!!!" When Shayna didn't move he said. "There's a huge fish in the water, that just tried to eat me!" He went under again.  
"Oookkkaaayy." She watched. He reappeared yelling his head off.  
"FREAKING BITCH YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO HELP!" He screamed. Shayna stood there and watched as the tail wacked the side of his head. He floated on the water unconscious.  
"HEY! FISH GUTS!" Shayna yelled. The giant serpent showed his big blue-purple head. He stared at her.  
The fish yelled into her mind. Bakura's brain wasn't used to that, she just about collapsed under the pressure. I asked you a question Mortal.What do you want?  
"I am the daughter of Shyla the half dragon and Basil the Elf Sprite." Shayna told the serpent.  
I have heard of no daughter of Shyla and Basil, but Shyla and Shadow of the Star. And on top of that you're a male.a daughter is a female. Now leave me to eat my meal in peace, before you become part of it Mortal. The joke you, did give me enough humour to let you go. The serpent growled; the pressure was greatly increasing.  
"Leave him alone. He's not your to claim." Shayna yelled. Tears were filling in Bakura's eyes. They fell upon the Millennium Ring, causing it to grow. "I'll even fight you for him!" The serpent turned to face her.  
He asked.  
"Um. He's my. Fri. Brother!" She quickly said loudly.  
He picked up Yami, in his tail.   
"One question. Is there anything that I need to know before I go into the water?" Shayna asked. The serpent gave a look of shock.  
? He asked; his eyes showed intelligence and old age.  
"Yes, can I have a weapon before I go in." Shayna waited.  
His brought up his mouth right beside Bakura's nose. Shayna glared at him, but reached up and grabbed the small hilt, and inspected where the sword went in. She pulled down, then out, not to cause more pain.   
"How long do I have?" Shayna asked.  
He used his magic to make appear a map. He watched her glare at him. Most sensible human I've ever come across. If I wasn't trapped in this lake, I wouldn't make it so hard for him. For some reason I seem to believe what he says about being the daughter of Shyla and Basil. If he succeeds at this I'll ask him to help me out of this hole and give him advice on the evil force that calls herself the Wind Guardian, or my name isn't Kikip.  
Shayna nodded. She hopped onto the last rock she was on. Shayna grinned at him.  
"And you can call me Taira, and thank you, I promise I won't fail." With that she dived into the water.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Shayna: Freaky! Ryou: What the fight or the story! Shayna: Both! Ryou: Oookay! Whatever!  
Thindra: Okay, short chapter. By the way for all of the people who  
have been contributing and so on. if you have any questions about  
Shayna and the guardian's stones I'll do my best to answer them,  
without giving away the plot of my novel. Seven chapters and still  
going. or is it eight. ô¿ô 


	7. Chapter 7 The Shadow Realm

Marik: Whoa! This is weird! Ryou: Please let me come in more! I've only been mentioned! Thindra: You'll come in sometime in the near future. Maybe not now, but later. Ryou: What?  
Thindra: You'll be in it sometime sooooooooonnnnnnn....  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, or Any Zelda characters, but I do own  
Lauren, Justin, Casey, Scarab, The Blue Sapphire Necklace, Donavan,  
Keret, Katie, 'Gods of Faith,' and the Guardian Stone of Darkness.  
  
Chapter 7  
The Shadow Realm  
  
Marik walked slowly behind Link and Bakura. A light drizzle had started. He heard Bakura give a groan. The Sapphire stone glowed a light blue; it rose from Shayna's shirt and gave off a thin blue light right around him. The rain increased so it was now pouring down.  
"Ah.what the hell?" Bakura yelled.  
"I've never seen rain this bad, since forever!" Link shouted right back. "Marik you alright?"  
"Marik?" Bakura turned once the rain had stopped. Marik was sprawled out on the ground. "Marik?!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Where in the world am I?" Marik said aloud. He looked down. he saw he was in his own body. "What the?"  
"Amazing how my daughter lets my stone go to different people!" A feminine voice said from nowhere. "Who are you stranger? And how dare you trespass in here."  
"I'm Marik!" He sneered. "And I didn't trespass, cuz I woke up with my soul in this body." A female materialized in front of him. Her hair was the same flame red with the green streaks as Shayna's, except that it was down and she had a hair band, holding it back. A sky blue dress with a golden belt with a sword attached to it, hung on her. Determined blue eyes centred her face.  
"And I'm Queen Shayna of Kurew." She spoke softly. "Tell me, please where did my daughter go?"  
"I don't know, but she should be in either mine or Bakura's body. Where are we?"  
"Were in the Shadow Realm, I created it years ago, so I could stay in contact with who ever holds the Blue Sapphire Necklace. Please don't tell her that I talked to you, cuz she hasn't had contact with me for a while." She walked towards Marik, and took the sword out of the sheath. "Take this. It'll protect you in times of danger, but when you get back into your own body, you will not be able to control the power of it."  
"Wait!" Marik yelled as the realm began to fade, he grabbed the sword. "How do we get back into our own bodies?"  
"That you'll have to figure out for yourself." Shayna yelled as he disappeared. Gods, aid him! Please!  
  
* * *  
  
Marik woke up next to Yami's chest. He looked up and saw Yami with not a too happy expression on his face. Link walked beside Bakura, and his horse was ahead snorting at them every so often.  
"God, where were you?" Bakura growled low enough, so only Marik could hear him.  
"Out to Lunch!" Marik mumbled back.  
"I knew that! But you had to go somewhere, cuz explain the sword!" Bakura muttered back, but kept walking. Man, Yami's in better shape then me, but what the hell does he do! Bakura thought.  
Marik thought spoke to him.  
Bakura asked using the thought speech Marik had opened up.  
Marik muttered back.  
"You guys!" Link said.  
"What?!" Both Bakura and Marik asked loudly.  
"I can hear your conversation, you know." Link replied.  
"Okay good!" Bakura said, and dropped Marik.  
"Ouch." Marik rubbed his butt. "That wasn't funny, this body bruises easily you know."  
"Good for it." Bakura retorted, I'm not carrying you if your awake, and I'm not giving up of my bad guy role, to be nice to you."  
"You guys, what do you mean by switched bodies?" Link asked.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ryou: Where's my agent when I need him? Bakura: You have an agent. Ryou: Yep! Bakura: When did you get an agent? Ryou: Since I did the R&R! Bakura: God, why is all this stuff coming up. Look I'm in the story and you're not! Ryou: Knock it off, I'm in the short story. Bakura: Sure you are! Ryou: Okay, R&R people! Please help, I need out of here! 


	8. Chapter 8 The Stone Of Darkness

Thindra: Got no short story going here! Oh well! More room for the story! :)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, or Any Zelda characters, but I do own  
Lauren, Justin, Casey, Scarab, The Blue Sapphire Necklace, Donavan,  
Shayna, the stone of Darkness, the serpent Kikip, and 'Gods of Faith.'  
  
Chapter 8  
The Stone Of Darkness  
  
Shayna swam down; the Millennium Ring gave off a bit of light around her. The serpent had come down twice to see how she was doing. Now he was swimming beside her watching her every movement. Wait a minute! She thought and stopped swimming. He can't be down here if he's got Mar.Yami!  
The serpent was trying to eat her. "AAHHHHH!" She tried screaming, but only to receive a mouth full of water. What's going on.I could breathe just a minute ago. It lunged; Shayna swam down hard and fast. She could feel the water rush past her. She grabbed the sword and swung hard at the coming serpent. She heard her ribs crack under the pressure he was applying under his body and the rock. Bakura's not gonna like this!  
She heard her voice enter her mind.  
She screamed into her mind. The pressure grew steadily. She let out the remaining bit of air she had, when she tried to scream. I'm not gonna die like this. The Millennium Ring began to glow a steady golden yellow. The serpent didn't back off. The Millennium Ring shot off a the bright golden yellow light at the serpent, she shrieked in pain when the light hit her.  
Shayna felt blood run out of her eyes, nose, mouth, ears, and new cuts that were opening up all over her body. She screamed as pain was being introduced to Bakura's body. She blacked out.  
  
* * *  
  
Yami woke up. His ribs were crushed, he let out a weak whimper. Kikip turned to see what his 'meal' was doing. Yami screamed when he saw what it was. "Ra, protect me!"  
Kikip asked, pounding pain into Yami's mind.  
"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! HELP ME!! SOME ONE!!!!!!!!" Yami screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
* * *  
  
"What was that?" Bakura asked. He was squatted down by a small creek, holding a handful of water, his hair was soaking wet, but still stood straight up. "I still don't know how Yami ever got his hair to stay down."  
"I don't think he ever did." Marik laughed.  
"I think we should go check out what that noise was. It sounded like it came from Hylia Lake." Link said quietly.  
"Let me guess you're the hero of wherever we are." Bakura growled as he splashed more water into his spiked hair.  
"What?!" Link's face showed confusion.  
"Never mind! Let's go to Hi low lake." Bakura growled.  
"Hylia Lake!" Link corrected him.  
  
* * *  
  
"So, this is a crappy lake." Marik commented from the entrance of Hylia Lake.  
"It became like this over the years I was gone." Link said.  
"How old are you?"  
"I have no clue, because about a year ago I did a lot of time traveling about a seven years difference, and once I was done that when I was stuck in the future I was turned back into a seven year old kid and then I traveled around in Termina, a country with Lynn village or City, whether I was in the present or future, and a place with Holon Village and I did a lot of changing the seasons, so I lost track of my age over time." Link explained. "And so on."  
"That might explain it." Bakura groaned.  
"HELP!!!!!!!! SOME ONE PLEASE!!!!" Marik's voice was coming from the lake. "HALP!!! HALLLL.."  
"Looks like Yami or Shayna is here." Marik giggled.  
"Stop that your creeping me out." Link muttered. "You're a guy in a female body, at least at like a guy."  
"Ssoorrry!" Marik rolled his eyes. They walked down the slopping dump as Bakura called it. Epona followed Link reluctantly. "I don't think your pony wants to come."  
"Go Epona you don't have to follow me." Link turned to Epona, who once she heard that shot off for the entrance of the lake. "Don't you dare say I told you so."  
They continued to the edge of the lake, nothing was there at all. Bakura snorted in disgust. The water wasn't moving at all. Link picked up a rock and through it into the water. A few ripples occurred and that was it.  
  
Kikip could smell the humans even from under the water. He wanted to shut the kid up, so he took a swim under the water. Yami's eyes were huge and open despite the dirt. He watched the 'pebble' sink. One of the humans was even coming into the water. He waited patiently as the human stood at the edge of the sand before it dropped off. He made his tail coil up to front claws, he took the human from his tail and held onto him. He made his move and made the smaller part of his tail wrap around the human's foot and pulled hard.  
  
Bakura walked into the water and looked around. Link looked bored and threw a rock at Marik. Bakura shook his head. Something grabbed his leg and pulled him into the water. "AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! LET GO!!!!! NOT FUNNY AT ALL!!!!!!" He screamed before he went under. The giant fish tried to put Bakura into his other claw, Bakura, saw the unconscious form of Marik's body, he shot up to the surface.  
  
Kikip watched the spiked haired human shoot up towards the surface, when he looked at the blond haired one he knew he had to go, before the human died. He rose.  
  
"God, Bakura were did you go?" Marik asked.  
"Big Fish." Bakura whimpered. He turned back to look at the lake nothing was moving at all. "Big Fish."  
Kikip screeched into their minds. Bakura and Link fell over in pain, and Yami woke up.  
"Why doesn't it hurt you?" Bakura asked Marik angrily. Marik shrugged.  
  
"Stop hurting our minds and maybe we will!!" Bakura yelled back.  
"He's not hurting me." Marik grinned. Bakura shot him a sharp glare. The pain went down, but it didn't completely disappear. Link moaned, Bakura tried to stand up, but the pressure forced him down, Yami began to curse in every language that he knew. "Tell me who's that you have there?"  
Kikip answered.  
"No, we just want to know what his name is." Bakura growled.  
"I'm Yami. I don't know where Shayna went." Yami yelled down, after a few moments of struggle.  
  
* * *  
  
Shayna woke up inside the temple. The floor was freezing, and being soaked wasn't helping either. She could smell the familiar sent of blood. How often does he smell this to know it right off the bat. She wondered. Pain shot through her ribs, she gasped. It hurt a lot. "I'm guessing he doesn't feel pain a lot." Shayna muttered. She used the wall to stand up, she waited for a few moments to see if the pain would go down, it didn't.  
Stumbling forward she felt an electric shock shoot her back towards the wall. An aqua person with a fish coming out of its head like hair, and fins coming out at the elbow, with a bit of green in areas.  
"So, your awake." The female voice was calm.  
"Whatever could have given you that idea." Shayna growled.  
"I have lived here for years, and all I want is to return home, but with people keep coming and intruding, I have never been able to. My job is to protect this temple until the man with the Zora Sapphire comes down and gives it to me to place into a key slot so this temple may be protected from all others, but ones of water. All others who are not him, must die." She said calmly.  
"Wow! And I thought my life was screwed." Shayna grinned.  
"You have no respect for those other then yourself. You'll die slowly of hunger in there." She smiled sweetly back.  
"Wow! I guess that you don't have many visitors now do you."  
"Shut up! I would love to see what ways would be more pleasant to kill you."  
Shayna growled loudly and used the wall to stand up. "Darkness!" She smiled. The room went completely dark very suddenly; all of a sudden it was back to a normal (well as normal as it was) room. The only thing that was different was the black stone in her hand. "Darkness Bind!" A blinding black light shone in the room, the electrical field began to disintegrate.  
Pain shot through Shayna even worse then before. I guess he wasn't supposed to be able to control this, but I thought that they concentrated on your soul not your body. She thought as the pain began to increase. The Zora shrieked in pain.  
  
* * *  
  
Marik felt something in one of his pockets disappear right after Yami had yelled about Shayna and not knowing where she was. The serpent had turned his blue-purple head toward the island, his bright yellow eyes narrowed. Bakura managed to stand up, with support from Link. Yami groaned in pain.  
The serpent mumbled.  
  
"That is so not reassuring!" Yami muttered. Marik's eyes went huge, Bakura's mouth dropped, and Link mumbled something. Time seemed to slow down.  
Kikip grinned and looked at Yami.  
"Why are we always being raced by the clock?" Bakura muttered. He looked at the lake. A half fish looking human popped up, followed by Bakura's body. "Does that still count or are we all still stuck in each others body."  
Kikip grinned.  
"Does so! The sun hasn't reached its peak yet, and I still have about five minutes." Shayna yelled as she swam in. "Bakura your body is useless."  
"Like I can help that." He growled. Marik and Yami laughed.  
"Listen Kikip I got her up and the deal was three hours not two hours and fifty-five minutes. Besides I'm still here, and she's up thus we all go free. And you haven't grabbed one of them yet, giving them the freedom to go." Shayna argued back at Kikip.  
Kikip argued right back.  
"Fine then enough is enough." Shayna growled. "Atoma Etoera Kata!" She said. She opened her eyes to find herself in her own body. She gripped the Sapphire. "I will not be turned down like that."  
Kikip sneered.   
"Fine then I'll take a different form." Shayna sneered right back. She waited for everyone's shock and laughter went down. "Obey my will Stone of Darkness! Darken Moon Come Forth Out Of Your Prison! Combine With Me and Create the Guardian of Darkness!" She called out. Black Magic formed around her. "Acoma Doma Oniba!" She saw a pure black unicorn take form. Its horn glowed black. His body disintegrated into black magic that surrounded her. She felt her body change.  
Once done she had pure black hair that went out like wings, Elvin ears, a griffins tail, her eyes were dragon or snake like, but were aqua in colour, she felt the fangs in her mouth. Her clothes were a beautiful tight black light top the stone of Darkness sat just above her breasts, tight black gloves went up to her elbow, a pair of tight black leather pants, and she wore black high heels that went half way up to her knees.  
"Well, well! Looks like the spirit of Darkness didn't come to fulfill her duty! Oh well I'll do this on my own. It doesn't matter anyways because you were going to lose either way Kikip." She sneered.  
Kikip replied. Marik screamed in pain, as Kikip began to squeeze. Link tried to run forward, but was pulled back by both Yami and Bakura.  
"Fine if you want to play that way fine by me." Shayna grinned evilly.  
"Did she just say 'play'?" Bakura asked Yami.  
"Yep!" Yami's eyes were huge.  
"My God! She's gonna toy with him." Bakura muttered.  
"I didn't know you cared." Yami grinned.  
"I don't really, but this was just unexpected especially from her." Bakura said as he swung a punch at Yami. They both went back to watching right after.  
Shayna flew right around Kikip's claws. He attacked and tried to grab her, she just dodged everything. She twirled for no reason. Kikip roared in anger, and dropped Marik in the process.  
"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" Marik yelled as he fell right towards the shallow water. He shut his eyes and almost stopped falling. "What the Hell?!"  
"God, your heavy!" Shayna grinned. She dropped him about two feet from the ground and right beside Bakura, Yami, and Link. "Don't think this is over Kikip, I know your plan about saying times up early, and then grabbing the other person and eating him or her too."  
Kikip said as he swung his tail to hit her. Shayna just flew upwards and dodged it. His claw went out and snatched her. He began to squeeze hard. Shayna screamed in pain.  
"I'm so sorry, but I don't think you'll be able to do that so easily." She smirked. She glowed black. "Comos!"  
"GGGGGGGRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!" Kikip roared in pain and began to squeeze Shayna even harder as cuts began to open up. Shayna could feel the blood coming out of her eyes, ears, nose, and cut began to open up everywhere.  
Pain shot through her head, before she blacked out.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Thindra: Okay, in this chapter I just went by who was in control of  
the "person's mind and body" Bakura: Review and Revise 


End file.
